


Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You

by cissamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Lucius is arrested after Hallowe'en '81, and sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Narcissa is free to lead the life she chooses and raise Draco how she wants.The title is taken from the Beatles song 'All My Loving'.





	1. Hiding My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Help It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544513) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



_ This is how the story went, I met someone by accident, who blew me away _ \- Adele, Hiding My Heart

 

“The Wizengamot sentences Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to five years imprisonment in Azkaban under the charge of being a known and marked member of the terrorist organisation known as the Death Eaters.” Mr Crouch intoned as Lucius struggled against the Aurors who unchained him from the chair in the centre of the courtroom and led him down to the temporary holding cells for his transportation to Azkaban.

“I gave you information! Secrets! We had a deal! You  _ can’t _ !” Lucius yelled hoarsely as he was dragged away by the Aurors. “Narcissa, tell them!” He screamed at his wife, who turned her face away, and shifted the child on her lap so that he too was facing away. “Narcissa,  _ Narcissa _ ! I’m not one of them, tell them I’m not!” The blonde woman still refused to look at her husband, who had been silenced with a charm by an Auror but was still trying to yell, his mouth moving as he tried to fight the spell.

Just before Lucius was taken down, Narcissa turned to face him, only for a split-second, and the disheveled man saw her proud, noble face filled with triumph, glory, and happiness. “ _ TRAITOR _ !” He screamed at her, his overwhelming hatred for his wife at that moment breaking the silencing charm. “ _ BLOOD-TRAITOR _ !” He screeched as the door was slammed and he lost sight of the courtroom and his wife and child.

Narcissa finally allowed a small smile to break through as she rose to her feet, with her son on her hip, and she strode from the courtroom, silver robes swishing. She was a formidable sight, and the crowds in the Atrium parted for her as she left the lift and walked to a fireplace.

Only one woman had the gall to approach her. Rita Skeeter. Narcissa remembered the blonde, who had been two years ahead of her in Hogwarts. Rita stepped in front of Narcissa, blocking her path as a quick-quotes quill and notepad floated beside her. “Madam Malfoy,” She crooned, is there  _ anything _ you would like to say on the sentencing of your husband? His last words to you wer, as I believe, ‘traitor, blood-traitor’. What did he mean by that?”

“All I have to say is that Mr Malfoy is guilty of far more, and I am immeasurably relieved that my son and I can live, now, in peace.” Narcissa plastered a smile on her face as she shook Rita’s hand. “Thank you so much, Rita, and if you misquote me, the Ministry might get a tip off about your little secret. I believe we can work well together in the future.” Narcissa smiled as she marched past Rita and flooed back to the Manor.

***

_ Madam Malfoy, _

Narcissa’s heart broke a little more when she saw, in her sister’s handwriting, herself addressed as such.

_ Thank you for your note. _

The note was very simple. Narcissa had sent it a few weeks after the trial. All it had said was  _ Andy. I’m sorry. _ Narcissa had figured that she had nothing to lose if she owled her estranged sister.

_ You may call on Saturday afternoon, for tea. I am aware that your have a son, he is also welcome. My husband, Ted, and our daughter, Nymphadora will also be at home. Dora is eight, and loves the idea of having a new cousin and a new aunt. Do not disappoint her. _

Narcissa smiled happily. This sounded promising. Nymphadora sounded like her mother, always optimistic.

_ I shall warn you now that I will not tolerate any slurs towards my husband or my daughter, be they uttered by you or your son. _

Not so promising now, Narcissa’s face fell.

_ Regards, _

_ Andromeda Tonks. _

It was disconcerting for Narcissa to see her sister’s name without the Black name after it. Narcissa decided that she needed some cheering up, and went to Draco’s nursery, in the north-east corner of the Manor. Lucius had never once set foot in there, preferring that Draco be brought out like a toy before dinner, and hidden away again, but Narcissa had spent hours in there over the past two years, decorating, watching her darling sleep, playing with him on the fluffy rug, cuddling him when he was sick or tired or hurt.

The nursery walls were powder blue and faded up to a navy ceiling, and there were little enchanted dragons painted on that flew around and around, blowing little puffs of fire and smoke. Draco’s eponymous constellation was painted on the ceiling, it glittered in the night. The furniture was all white, and it was probably the lightest room in the house, and Narcissa’s favourite.

She went in and scooped her blond boy from his silver accented bassinet, where he was giggling, playing with his stuffed dragon. He laughed when he saw his mother, and he wrapped his chubby arms around her when she picked him up. “Mama!” He cheered.

“Hello, little dragon.” Narcissa sat down in the bay window, and settled Draco on her knee so that he was facing her.

“Dwagon!” Draco pointed at the Antipodean Opaleye as it flew up the wall.

“Yes, darling.” Narcissa summoned his dragon toy and handed it to him, and he cheered again as he played.

***

“Remember, little dragon, best behaviour for your new aunt.” Narcissa reminded her son, and his eyes welled up.

“No Aun Bell! No!” He wailed, balling his fists as she tried to dress him.

“No, no darling.” Narcissa pulled him into her arms.

“No?” Draco whimpered, placing a little hand on his mother’s cheek.

“No. We are going to see your Aunt Andy, and your cousin Nymphadora. Even Uncle Ted.” Narcissa confirmed.

“No Unc Rod?” Draco checked again.

“No, not them, little dragon.” Narcissa sat Draco down on her bed again, and pulled his little silver robes over his head.

Draco nodded happily and Narcissa summoned a damp cloth to wipe the drying tears from his face. Narcissa applied her red lipstick, and swung Draco onto her hip as he laughed again. She laughed with him as she went downstairs, finding humour in the changeable moods of her toddler. When they reached the ornate fireplace in the entrance hall, Narcissa took a handful of the glittery, green powder and tossed it into the fire, clearly saying “The Tonks Residence” as she stepped into the fire with Draco.

They emerged from a generic fireplace, Narcissa stepping smoothly out as she vanished the slight dusting of ash that she and Draco had gathered. Draco clapped and giggled loudly, chanting for more. Narcissa hushed him and called out, “Hello?”

A young girl with magenta hair and an actual pug nose ran into what Narcissa assumed was the lounge. She stopped dead in the door. Narcissa and the girl stared at each other for a long moment, while Draco continued giggling to himself. “MUM!” The girl yelled and Narcissa nearly jumped out of her skin.

Before the girl, whom Narcissa thought to be her niece Nymphadora, could yell again, Draco said loudly, “Ma!” and he patted Narcissa’s cheek.

Nymphadora laughed. “I meant my mum, silly.” She grinned as a dark-haired woman came into the room.

“Dora, don’t be rude.” Andromeda scolded as she ruffled her daughter’s now indigo hair.

“Sorry, Mum.” She muttered as she tried to duck away from her mother’s hand.

“Narcissa.” Andromeda faced her younger sister as she wrapped her arm around Nymphadora’s shoulders.

“Andromeda.” Narcissa replied softly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah.” Andromeda paused. “Um, have a seat, Ted’s making tea.” Narcissa sat down, settling Draco in her lap, and Andromeda sat too, Nymphadora perching on the arm of her mother’s armchair. “You’ve met Ted.” Narcissa nodded quietly. She remembered. It had been in London, the summer before Andromeda ran away. Bellatrix had been awful to the sandy-haired Hufflepuff, and Narcissa had followed her eldest sister’s lead.

“I’m- I’m sorry about that day.” Narcissa said quietly. “I wanted to stay with you.”

“Nevermind.” Andromeda said brusquely. “I’d like you to meet our daughter, Nymphadora.”

“ _ Tonks _ .” Nymphadora said emphatically, her hair turning crimson.

“Dora,” Andromeda said firmly, “has decided that she does not like her name, and would rather be known as Tonks. We compromised on Dora, didn’t we?” Andromeda turned to her daughter.

“Yes.” Dora grumbled.

“I think Nymphadora is a lovely name, but far be it for me to interfere. It’s lovely to meet you, Dora.” Narcissa smiled. “This is my Draco.” She said proudly, and Draco clapped.

“Me!”

“Yes, little dragon, you.” Narcissa replied, kissing his head.

“He looks like you.” Andromeda commented.

“Does he? Everyone always says he is the spitting image of Lucius.” Narcissa said evenly.

Andromeda frowned as she scrutinised the child. “No, definitely more like you. Your eyes. Of course, your hair is the same as Malfoy’s. He looks like you did at that age.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Narcissa said.

“I have a photo. Dora, would you fetch the photo of the three girls from the study, you know the one.” Nymphadora ran out of the room, and reappeared a minute later, with a framed photo in her hands, which she gave to her mother. Andromeda stood up to site next to Narcissa on the couch, and Draco pressed himself into his mother.

“Sorry, he’s a bit shy of strangers. And you look -” Narcissa stopped talking abruptly.

“Dora, go and help your father with the tea, please.” Andromeda instructed. “I look like Bellatrix.” She finished her sister’s sentence. “I imagine she terrorised the poor boy.”

Narcissa nodded. “Draco, this is your Aunt Andromeda. Remember?”

“Aun Ando?” Draco asked quietly, his fingers gripping his mother’s robes.

“That’s right, sweet boy.” Andromeda replied. Draco nodded and loosened his grip. Andromeda lifted the photo. “See, he looks like you.” She pointed to the little blonde girl in the photo, who was sitting on five-year-old Bellatrix’s lap, and three-year-old Andromeda stood next to her elder sister’s chair.

“You’re right.” Narcissa laughed softly. “Thank Merlin.”

“You don’t sound too sad that you husband is in Azkaban.” Andromeda said hesitantly.

“I’m not.” Narcissa answered simply as Ted and Dora came in,The former holding two cups of tea, and the latter holding one cup of tea, and one glass of milk.

“Ted, we have trays for a reason.” Andromeda sighed as Dora handed her a cup. “I told Ted how you used to take it, I hope that’s right?”

Narcissa thanked Ted as she took her tea. “Yes, thank you. Draco, this is your Uncle Ted.” Draco looked at Ted intensely for a few seconds.

“Unc Ted.” He stated and Ted nodded seriously.

“And this is your Cousin Dora.” Narcissa continued and Nymphadora waved brightly, her milk sloshing in the glass.

“Cuz Dor?” He asked happily, no doubt because his new cousin had colour-changing hair.

“Yeah!” Dora interjected.

The room was quiet as everyone drank their tea.

“Did you hear about Sirius?” Andromeda asked.

“What about him?” Narcissa was surprised at Andromeda’s choice in conversation topics. “I suspect he is still hanging around with Potter, Lupin, and that other one.”

“No.” Andromeda shook her head but did not elaborate.

“He is in Azkaban.” Ted said.

“Azkaban! Why?” Narcissa was shocked to say the least. Of anyone in their family, Narcissa had thought that Sirius would be incredibly unlikely to end up in prison, as an Auror trainee.

“He has been accused of turning spy for You-Know-Who, and giving him the location of the Potter’s hideout, leading to their deaths. He was cornered in a muggle street by Peter Pettigrew, and blew the whole place up. Twelve muggles and Pettigrew died. The Aurors found him standing there, laughing.” Ted told the tale.

“No. Absolutely not. He has been framed.” Narcissa was adamant. “Lucius or Bellatrix would’ve mentioned if Sirius was a Death Eater. Sirius would never betray his friends.”

“So you’re saying that you would know for sure if Sirius was a Death Eater.” Andromeda spoke up.

“Yes.”

Andromeda stood up and knelt by the fire, throwing some floo powder in and yelling “Auror offices” She stuck her head in, and the inhabitants of the Tonks house heard her demanding that a nam named Kingsley Shacklebolt be sent over immediately. Andromeda stood up again, and retook her seat, staring expectantly at the fire. A few minutes of intense silence followed, before a tall man in standard grey Auror robes spun out of the fire. He was tall, with dark skin.

“Andromeda?” He spoke in a deep, rumbling yet gentle voice that sent shivers down Narcissa’s spine. “Ted, Dora.” He nodded at everyone, then he noticed Narcissa. He paused for a moment. “Madam Malfoy.”

“Mr Shacklebolt.” Narcissa replied, smiling. Shacklebolt had been at Lucius’s arrest. “A pleasure to see you again.”

The Auror looked confused for another long moment, before he smiled and nodded at her. “Kingsley. I have proof.” Andromeda said excitedly.

“Well, I hope it is good, I’m taking my lunch break for you.” Kingsley said with a straight face, though Andromeda laughed.

“Oh, it is. Narcissa says that Sirius was definitely not a Death Eater, that she would know if he had been.”

“Are you sure?” Kingsley questioned Narcissa in his deep voice.

“Y-yes.” She stuttered uncharacteristically. “Lucius liked pillow talk, and Bellatrix just couldn’t keep secrets. I know who was a Death Eater though.”

“Dora, go and play with the dog, please.” Andromeda said, though a little late as Dora had clearly been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. The girl looked to her father, who winked, and it seemed to be the answer she was looking for as she left the room, albeit with decidedly bad grace. “Who?!” Andromeda asked as soon as Dora was gone.

Narcissa paused, lifting her hands to cover Draco’s ears. “Peter Pettigrew.”

“Holy shit.” Ted murmured. Andromeda just froze in shock.

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Kingsley asked.

“Yes. Bellatrix was always complaining about him. Though she called him Wormtail, but I know that is what Sirius and his friends called Pettigrew. As I said, Bellatrix cannot keep secrets.”

“Can you provide us with a memory?” Kingsley crouched down in front of her, and Draco reached for the tassel on his hat, whcih he removed and placed in the boy’s hands.

“Yes.” Narcissa drew her wand, and Kingsley produced a vial and Narcissa trailed three memories into it.

“I will take this to Director Bones as soon as I return, and I will keep you all updated.” Kingsley stood up.

“Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt, for devoting your time and energy to the freedom of our cousin.” Narcissa shook Kingsley’s hand.

“Not a problem, Madam. Sirius, James, and I trained together and were in the same year at Hogwarts. I would consider him a friend, and I would do anything in my power to save a friend.”

“Thank you, nonetheless, Auror Shacklebolt, and you must call me Narcissa.”

“Then you must call me Kingsley.” He said before he flooed back to work.

“You must call me Narcissa.” Andromeda echoed, teasing and Narcissa blushed faintly.

“He is helping Sirius.” She excused.


	2. Everything Has Changed

_ All I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home _ \- Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, Everything Has Changed

 

“I need to speak to Auror Shacklebolt.” Narcissa demanded, standing at the front desk of the DMLE. “Now.” Draco tugged on her diamond pendant, and she gently drew his hand away without losing her glaring eye contact with the wizard at the desk.

“I’ll see what I can do, Madam Malfoy.” The young wizard scribbled a message on a piece of parchment and gave it to the small owl in the cage next to him. “Auror Shacklebolt.” He instructed.

Narcissa took the offered seat, and waited for a few minutes, then rising to her feet again as Kingsley made his way towards her. “Kingsley.” She shook his hand and smiled up at the tall Auror. “I have something you will be interested in, is there somewhere we can talk?”

“Of course, Narcissa. Right this way.” He led her down a corridor and into a small room with three desks. He sat at one, and Narcissa took the seat facing the desk. “This was also Sirius and James’ office. Their desks haven’t been reassigned yet, so we won’t be interrupted.”

“Good.” Narcissa absently stroked Draco’s soft, blond hair. “I was in bed last night,” Kingsley’s eyebrow rose, “And I was thinking, and I remembered this.” Narcissa pulled a vial of silvery, floaty liquid from her bag. “I saw Pettigrew with Lucius. One night, when Draco was very young, I went to collect his dragon, so that he would sleep, and I saw them in the dining room. They were talking about Him, and how the Potter’s might be convinced by Sirius to change Secret Keeper.”

“Merlin!” Kingsley exclaimed quietly. “This is exactly what we need. Perfect, undeniable proof.”

***

“Thank you, Narcissa.” Sirius said as he embraced his cousin. He had been freed after six months of legal battles fought by his cousins and Kingsley.

“My pleasure, Sirius.” Narcissa hugged him back, then he moved to thank Andromeda. Kingsley appeared next to her. “Hello, Kingsley.”

“Narcissa.” Kingsley paused, and they watched Dora play with the almost two-year-old Draco. “It’s your birthday on Saturday.”

“Yes. It is. How did you know?” Narcissa was perplexed.

“I asked Sirius, then I checked with Andromeda.” He answered. “I want to take you out for dinner.”

“Why?” Narcissa asked, meeting his dark eyes, searching for the truth.

“Because I like you, and I think you like me. And because it’s your birthday and you deserve a night out.” Kingsley took her hand.

“Very well. You can pick me up at seven.” Narcissa smirked.

***

“Auror Shacklebolt be here, Mistress.” Dobby popped into Narcissa’s bedroom, and she lay Draco on the bed. “He be in the drawings room, Mistress.”

“Stay with Draco, please Dobby.” Narcissa instructed as she left the room. SHe paused outside the drawing room, and smoothed her robes. “Kingsley, hello.”

Kingsley turned as she opened the door. “Narcissa, happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Narcissa waved for him to take a seat. “I terribly afraid that I must postpone our dinner.”

“Oh?” Kingsley inquired.

“Draco’s come down with influenza, and I really can’t leave him.” Narcissa explained. “He hasn’t been this sick before, and I don’t want to leave him with elves, or with Andromeda because he gets grizzly when he is tired, or his temperature goes up, or -”

“Narcissa.” Kingsley placed his hand calmingly on her knee.

“Oh, I’m rambling, I’m sorry. I’m really not good for conversation today. Draco didn’t sleep last night, and I was up with him, and I know I’m irrationally worried but -”

“Narcissa.” Kingsley interrupted again, firmer this time. “Calm down.” The blonde witch nodded. “We can have dinner another time, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you.” Narcissa smiled gratefully.

“Now. Have you given him chicken soup?”

Narcissa furrowed her brow. “Draco? Chicken soup? Why would I give him chicken soup?”

Kingsley laughed, and the sound sent a frisson of energy down Narcissa’s spine. “For his flu.”

“How would that help? My healer said that he is still too young for potions, and that I had to let the sickness run it’s course.”

“It’s a muggle thing.” Kingsley said. “I’m not sure if it actually helps, but it does clear the nose, and that might help him sleep.”

“I’ll try it.” Narcissa decided.

“I can make it for you. My mother has a wonderful recipe.” Kingsley offered.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Kingsley.”

“I’d like too, if you want me too.” Kingsley smiled sincerely.

“I’d love the company.” Narcissa confirmed. “Linney.” A female house-elf popped into the room.

“How may Linney be helping of Mistress?”

“Show Kingsley to the kitchen please, Linney. I’ll be along soon.” Narcissa instructed, and Linney turned to Kingsley.

“It be this way, if pleasing sir.” Linney led Kingsley out of the room. Narcissa collected Draco, who was grizzling at Dobby as the elf tried to entertain the sick toddler, and they went down to the kitchen. Kingsley was at the bench, and Narcissa sat at the table with Draco on her lap, his back against his chest.

“Hello, little dragon child.” Kingsley turned around, and Draco smiled a little bit. Kingsley took in his pink-flushed cheeks, and grumpy face. “I hear that you’ve been sick.”

“Sick!” Draco harrumphed. He laid his head against his mother’s chest, and she smoothed his hair back from his sweaty forehead. Kingsley cooked in silence as Narcissa hummed to Draco, and he listened. When she had finished her lullaby, Kingsley brought a bowl of soup over to the table.

“There’s more soup in the pot.” Kingsley said as he handed the bowl to Narcissa. “Where did you learn that song, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kingsley asked as Narcissa began helping Draco his soup.

“Oh, I think I picked it up from Andromeda. It’s a muggle one, isn’t it?” Narcissa answered, smiling at Kingsley. “I don’t know the words though.”

“It is. My mother used to sing it to me.” Kingsley nodded. “ _ Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen. _ ” Kingsley sang, deep and smooth.

“That’s beautiful, Kingsley.” Narcissa whispered. “Just beautiful.” Draco turned his head away from the spoon and cuddled into his mother. “Look, you’ve sent Draco right to sleep.”

Kingsley just smiled and returned Draco’s soup bowl to the bench. “Leave it. The elves will take care of it.” Narcissa said quietly as she slowly rose from her chair, holding her sleeping son close to her chest. “I’ll see you in the drawing room. I need to put Draco to bed, I won’t be long.”

“Take as long as you need.” Kingsley held the door open for her and she slipped past.

***

“I have a present for you.” Kingsley said as Narcissa sat on the couch next to him, tucking her legs up.

“You didn’t need to do that!” Narcissa exclaimed. “You’ve cooked Draco dinner, he has refused to eat anything else until now, and you sang him to sleep.”

“That just happened.” Kingsley drew a box from his robe. “I bought this a few days ago.” He handed Narcissa the black leather box, and she snapped it open to reveal a pendant featuring a small silver dragon curled around a rose-gold daffodil.

Narcissa gasped as she ran her fingers lightly along the dragon. “Kingsley! It’s too much, I can’t accept this.”

Kingsley just smiled. “Well, I can’t very well just take back a custom necklace, can I?”

“I - Thank you, darling.” Narcissa leaned forward and hugged Kingsley tight and kissed him on his cheek. She sat back and handed him the necklace, lifting her hair and turning around. “Would you mind?”

Kingsley didn’t say anything, but he slipped the pendant around her her slim neck and clasped it. His hands lingered, and Narcissa leaned into his touch. “Sing to me?” She asked softly.

Kingsley wrapped his strong arms around her, as she rested against his chest. “ _ Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you. _ ”

***

Kingsley lifted the sleeping Narcissa into his arms. She nestled her blonde head into the side of his neck as he carried her up the stairs.  _ She must have truly exhausted. _ He paused. “Linney.” He whispered experimentally, and to his relief, the elf appeared in front of him with a quiet pop.

“How can Linney be helping Sir?” She asked.

“Where is Nar- your mistress’s bedroom?”

“It be the last door on the left, Sir.” Linney curtseyed slightly, and smoothed the front of her clean, new pillowcase.

“Thank you, Linney.” Kingsley smiled, and the elf tittered, then popped away. Kingsley made his way down the hallway and into Narcissa’s large room. The previous room had Draco’s name on it, and he assumed that they shared connecting rooms. He was proven right when he saw the open connecting door.

Kingsley laid Narcissa gently on the bed, and folded the covers over her as her eyes fluttered open. “Wha- I fell asleep?” She mumbled.

“Yeah, you did.” He grinned at her as he knelt by the bed. “I asked Linney to tell me where your room was, I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for bringing me up.” She turned her face closer into the pillow.

Kingsley smiled. “Go to sleep. I’ll owl you.”

“Mmmm.” Narcissa agreed as she fell asleep again. Kingsley slipped from the room and left the Manor.

***

Narcissa tied the scroll to Maestro’s extended leg and carried him to the window, which she waved open. The hawk owl hooted gently at her and took off into the sky. Narcissa watched him go until he was not even a speck in the distance, then she turned and slipped into Draco’s nursery, where he was still sleeping in his plush four-poster bed. She pulled back the silver gauze curtains, and knelt by the bed, watching as Draco tossed and turned, his sheets tangling with his legs.

Narcissa laid a gentle hand on his forehead, and was pleased to find that he was cooler than he was last night, but still warm. She withdrew her hand and summoned her book from her bedside table as she rose and settled into the chair by the bed.

Two hours later, after Linney had brought in a tray of breakfast, which she had not touched save for a cup of tea, Linney popped in again. “Mistress, there be Miss Andromeda to see you.” Linney curtseyed as Narcissa rose, marking her page.

“Dobby.” Narcissa called. “Stay with Draco, please. Alert me if he wakes up, or if he needs me. Linney, where is Andromeda?”

Linney followed Narcissa from the room, after the blonde kissed Draco. “Miss be in the blue drawing room, Mistress.”

“We’ll have some tea, thank you, Linney, and maybe a light brunch.” Narcissa took a set of deep green, almost black robes from Linney, and stripped out of her pyjamas, and into the robes. She stepped into a pair of black heels and left the room, whipping her hair up with her wand and applying her red lipstick.

“Andromeda.” She embraced her sister lightly. “Thank you for coming.”

“It seemed like you needed a big sister’s advice,” Andromeda grinned as they sat down, “And we always knew I was better at that than Bella.” Linney popped in with the tea tray and they both thanked her as she curtseyed. Narcissa poured two cups of tea, handing one to her sister.

“How is Nymphadora?” Narcissa asked.

“She’s good.” Andromeda tilted her head. “But you didn’t ask me here to talk about my daughter, did you, Cissa?”

“I always forget how perceptive you are.” Narcissa smiled softly.

“It’s not being perceptive when you send a letter saying, and I quote;  _ Come over. Today please. I need to talk. _ ” Andromeda smirked.

Narcissa sank back into her chair. “Okay. Fine.” She didn’t say anything else.

“Well?” Andromeda prompted, leaning forward.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Narcissa sighed.

“Start from the beginning.” Andromeda said gently.

Narcissa sighed again. “I - It’s Kingsley.”

“Kingsley? Kingsley Shacklebolt?” Andromeda asked, confused.

“Yeah. We’ve been spending time together, working to free Sirius, at the start, then he said he would take me out for dinner yesterday, for my birthday, but Draco is sick, and I said I couldn’t go out, but he stayed and cooked Draco chicken soup, and sang to him, and gave me a beautiful present -”

“Narcissa.” Andromeda interrupted. “Stop. Take a breath. Talk slowly. You’ve become friends with Kingsley.”

“I think I’m falling in love with Kingsley.” Narcissa closed her eyes. “How did it feel, with Ted?”

“It felt like every time I saw him, I could do anything. He is my strength.” Andromeda smiled happily, and reached over to take Narcissa’s hand. “Don’t worry, Cissy. It’s your life now, Mother and Father, Bella, Malfoy, they’re not here to stop you now.”

“But - Lucius will be out in, just over four years, and Draco -” Narcissa protested.

“Draco loves Kingsley, I’ve seen it, and you two both deserve to be happy, with a man who loves you both, and I’ve seen how Kingsley looks at you.”

“Looks at me?” Narcissa was confused.

“Like you’re his sun and his moon, like you’re the answer to his prayers.”

“But I thought - that he thought we were just friends. He wouldn’t want me anyway, I’m married to a Death Eater whom he helped arrest, and I have a two year old child.” Narcissa said.

Andromeda sighed, exasperated. “He wants you. You want him. He says that you won’t want him, and you say that he won’t want you. You are both running in circles.”

“He said he’d owl me about my birthday dinner.”

“Good.” Andromeda said firmly. “On that note, I have a present for you, from Dora, Ted, and I.” She pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to her sister. “You will have to collect it from us, though.”

“Andy!” Narcissa gasped. “A kitten?”

“Yup.” Andromeda popped her  _ p _ with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Thank you.” Narcissa stood up and hugged her sister tightly. “For everything.”


	3. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer, so enjoy.
> 
> I will write more for this story before I go back to There is No Fear in Love, which I'm a bit blocked on. I haven't started a new chapter for There is No First or Last in Forever yet but I will soon because I'm just finishing exams then I am free to write until the end of January.

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you _ \- Elvis Presley, Can’t Help Falling In Love

 

An unknown owl landed on the railing of Draco’s balcony where Narcissa was taking breakfast. Andromeda was sitting with her and asked, “Are you going to take that letter or shall I?”

“No!” Narcissa exclaimed sharply and Andromeda arched an eyebrow. Narcissa swiped her wand from the table and cast a few charms, checking if the letter was cursed, jinxed, hexed, or otherwise tampered with, and when she came to the conclusion that it was safe, she detached it from the owl’s extended leg. She sat down and took the sharp, silver letter-opener from the tray presented to her by Linney. The blade cut through the paper like a hot knife through butter and Narcissa pulled out a small piece of folded parchment, with her name written on it in black ink.

“Who’s it from?” Andromeda said, leaning forward.

“That is none of your business.” Narcissa leaned back and crossed one knee of the other.

Andromeda gave her a look. “Don’t get secretive and defensive, Cissy.”

“Sorry.” Narcissa said vacantly as she unfolded the letter and read it.

_             Dearest Narcissa, _

_             I hope you are free tonight. I have booked a muggle restaurant for seven, but if that doesn’t suit, just send a letter back with Horus (my owl), and I will change               the reservations accordingly. _

_             I look forward to seeing you, _

_             Yours, _

_             Kingsley _

Narcissa was smiling widely as she re-folded the letter. She passed it to Andromeda as she rose and went inside. She passed Draco, who was sitting on a rug with Dora, playing with his stuffed dragons with his cousin. She passed into her room and sat at her small writing desk, pulling a piece of smooth parchment towards her and picking up the white peacock quill. She scrawled a response in her green ink and cast a drying charm on it as she returned to the balcony.

“Cissy!” Andromeda said lowly. “This is wonderful.” Andromeda joined her sister at the railing where Narcissa was attaching her note to Horus’ leg. She stroked the owl and moved back to her seat as Horus took to the sky.

“Hmm?” Narcissa hummed curiously as she reached for a scone.

“Yes!”

“Well, we’ll have to see.” The young blonde said diplomatically.

“Oh, stop it.” Andromeda’s warm brown eyes locked with Narcissa’s wide blue irises. “I’m not Parkinson or Nott or Greengrass. Talk to me. I want you to be happy.”

“Florence Greengrass is a good friend.” Narcissa said idly. Andromeda gave her a piercing look, one that said  _ you’re avoiding the point _ . Narcissa sighed. “I  _ am _ happy. Too happy. If this doesn’t work out, I can’t just lose myself. I have to ensure that Kingsley is right for me before I let him too close to Draco, because I have to protect my son.”

“Kingsley knows that, Cissy, trust me. He wants what you want, to be loved, to have companionship. Let him be there for you, and let yourself be there for him.” Andromeda said sagely.

“When did you get so… so wise?” Narcissa asked incredulously.

“As your older sister, it’s my job. And it took me a long time to accept that Ted wanted me because of who I was, not what I represented, or because I was a challenge. You and Kingsley, you are slightly similar.” Andromeda replied honestly, and Narcissa knelt next to her, hugging her sister tightly.

“You are the best sister.” She mumbled into the brunette’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Cissy.” Andromeda pulled back and smirked. “Shall I look after Draco tonight?”

“I - That won’t be - I mean -” Narcissa fumbled, blushing at the suggestive glint in her sister’s eyes.

“Just say yes.”

“Yes, thank you.” Narcissa returned to her seat. “Shouldn’t you check with Ted?”

“Oh, no. Ted loves Draco. He’ll be ecstatic, and Draco’s a good kid.” At that moment, they heard Draco crying loudly in the room behind them. They both rushed in, and Dora was trying to settle Draco.

“He just tripped. I didn’t -” Dora exclaimed.

Narcissa scooped her son into her arms and Andromeda sat next to her navy-haired daughter. “It’s fine, Dora. Don’t worry about it.”

“He is a sensitive child.” Narcissa said to her niece as she sat on the rug with Draco, whose tears had already dried. “It was more the shock of falling than any pain.”

“And you have cushioning charms on the floor in this room.” Andromeda grinned. Narcissa’s cheeks coloured pink.

“I don’t want him to hurt himself.” She defended. “And it’s worked, hasn’t it?”

“I suppose.” Andromeda conceded.

***

Andromeda and Dora stayed all day. Ted came round for lunch, and he brought with him the kitten that Andromeda had promised. “It’s a Persian.” Andromeda said of the cat. “We have her littermate.”

Narcissa scooped the tiny kitten from Ted’s hands and cradled it close. It was white, and very fluffy, with shamrock green eyes and a slightly squashed nose. “She’s gorgeous, thank you so much.” Narcissa knelt next to Draco, and he gently stroked the kitten’s head.

“Pwetty.” He said, then he giggled as the kitten licked him with her scratchy tongue. “Name?”

“I don’t know, dragon. What do you think?” Narcissa asked. “What’s yours called, Andy?”

“He’s called Apollo.” Dora said. “I chose it.”

“Well, this one must be Artemis, then.” Narcissa decreed. “What do you think, Draco?”

“Missy!” Draco cheered.

“Why, Aunty?” Dora asked.

“Because Artemis and Apollo were twins, and your Apollo is my Artemis’ littermate, almost twins.” Narcissa explained, and Dora nodded.

Ted took Dora and Draco home for dinner, and they took Artemis with them, to keep Draco company on his first night away from his mother. After that, Andromeda took Narcissa up to the blonde’s bedroom and poured them both a firewhiskey.

“You need it, Cissy. Dry your tears, down that, and let’s get you ready.” Andromeda said, bolstering her sister. Narcissa did as she was told, wiping the tears from her cheeks and swallowing her drink without even a grimace. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

“I know.” Narcissa smirked and went into her dressing room to choose a dress.

“When we gave you that the first time, remember, the Christmas holidays of my seventh year, and you choked and choked. You made such a racket that Bella silenced you in fear of being caught by Mother and Papa.” Andromeda laughed wistfully.

“I don’t think I’ve used a silencing charm on a living thing since then.” Narcissa said as she perused her racks and racks of clothes. She distinctly remembered the choking, burning feeling, and not being able to make a sound, fearing that her sister would forget that she was choking. It was something Bellatrix would’ve done, she was like a child, always losing interest.

“We didn’t traumatise you?” Andromeda asked as she too began to browse through her sister’s clothes. “What a lot of clothes you have, Cissy. One would almost think you were the queen.”

“I was. And no, not quite traumatised.” Narcissa grinned victoriously as she pulled a hanger from the rack. On it was a navy dress with a full organza skirt. The straps were thin, and the corset was embellished with delicate silver-thread embroidery.

“Good. What a gorgeous - Wait, what do you mean?” Andromeda stopped dead as Narcissa laid the dress on the bed and summoned Linney.

“What do I mean in regard to what?” Narcissa asked as she paused from her instructions to Linney on her hair and makeup.

“I said something about you almost being queen and you said, and I quote,  _ I was _ .” Andromeda sat on the  _ méridienne chaise longue _ at the end of the bed and watched Narcissa though the mirror.

“Well. See, it is really just as it sounds.” Narcissa said complacently.

“Explain to me, I must be too simple.” Andromeda snarked.

“Oh, Andy. Right, so Bellatrix was the… the Boudicca, if you will, the warrior queen. Lucius and I, we were like show ponies, examples of a perfect pureblood life, especially after Draco. We were trotted out for dinners, and lunches, and parties. Whenever someone was to be persuaded to join the cause, if they were aristocratic, Lucius and I were sent over to show them what they could have. Of course, he loved it, the preening peacock of a man.” Narcissa turned her head from side to side, admiring her up-do.

“So the… extensive wardrobe is because you…?”

“Because part of my representation was to show the riches, I had to have new dresses for each appointment.” Narcissa paused, then brightened. “Would you be a dear and choose me a pair of shoes, please?” Andromeda nodded and came back out a few minutes later with her selection, silver stiletto heels.

“Here, what about these?”

“Brilliant, good choice. Help me with my dress?” Andromeda helped Narcissa into her dress and shoes, then they both returned to their seats. “Linney, the silver bracelet and earrings, please, and the ones I told you about?”

Linney fetched the jewellery her mistress had requested, and set the velvet boxes on the dresser. Narcissa slipped the engraved silver bangles onto her wrist, and carefully hooked the matching earrings in. Narcissa picked up the second box and moved to sit next to Andromeda.

“This is for you.” Andromeda took the box, and lifted the lid carefully, revealing a Black family  _ parure _ . “I know Papa always wanted you to have it.”

Andromeda’s finger’s hovered above the star design of the silver-set diamonds. “Thank you, Cissy, so much. Thank you.” Andromeda snapped the box shut and hugged her younger sister.

“I’m only passing on what is rightfully yours.” Narcissa kissed Andromeda’s cheek. She returned to her dressing table, and applied her makeup, taking care with her signature red lip. Her final touch was the pendant Kingsley had gifted her on her birthday.

“It’s almost seven.” Andromeda said, and Narcissa felt her heart speed up a little in her chest. “Let’s go downstairs.” Narcissa followed her sister silently, and they went into the silver drawing room. Andromeda threw herself down on a plush silver velvet couch, but Narcissa didn’t sit, instead pacing in front of the fireplace.

“Cissy, come sit.” Andromeda cajoled. “It will be fine, you look beautiful.”

“I know.” Narcissa said as she sat down. Andromeda mused that to some, her sister may seem conceited, and, well, narcissistic, but the brunette knew that Narcissa knew she was beautiful. She didn’t go round bragging or fishing for compliments, she was merely assured in her beauty.

“Mistress.” Dobby bowed deep as he popped into the room. “Auror Shacklebolt be here. In the blue drawing room, Mistress.”

“THank you, Dobby. Tell him I will be there in a moment.” Narcissa stood up as Dobby disapparated, and Andromeda stood up too.

“Follow your heart, Cissy.” Andromeda wrapped her arms gently around her younger sister. “Good luck.”

Narcissa smiled as she stepped away. “Thank you.” Narcissa kissed her sister’s cheek and left the room, her heels clipping on the grey stone of the entrance hall.

***

“Kingsley!” Narcissa surprised herself as she hugged Kingsley warmly.

“Narcissa.” His deep voice make her tremble at the knees. “Shall we?” her offered his arm, and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and they left the Manor, walking down to the gates to get out of the anti-apparation wards.

“How are you?” Narcissa asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

“I’m good, better for seeing you.” Kingsley said sincerely, and Narcissa blushed, eternally grateful that he could not see her pink cheeks in the dark. She had no idea why this man made her feel like she was flying and falling at the same time, why his voice made her tremble, and his compliments made her blush and stammer. “And yourself?”

“I’m - I’m very well, thank you.” Narcissa pulled herself together. “Will you tell me where we are going?”

Kingsley looked down at her, she only reached just over his shoulder, and chuckled. “No. You’ll have to wait at see.” They reached the gates, which dissolved into smoke at Narcissa’s touch. The passed through and Kingsley apparated them into London. “We will eat after, alright?” He asked.

“Yes. Where are we?” Narcissa asked, looking around. She surmised that they were on the banks of the Thames, and they had walked from the alley they had apparated into, and were coming up to a multi-layered concrete complex.

“It’s the Royal National Theatre. You strike me as the sort of woman who enjoys the arts.” Kingsley wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, reveling in the strength and support of his touch.

“I do. Oh, what are we going to see?” Narcissa asked excitedly, and Kingsley broke out into a relieved grin.

“Medea, written by Euripides in the fifth century bc. It’s a tragedy.” Kingsley explained as they walked in.

“Oh, brilliant! I love tragedies.” Narcissa was almost bouncing with excitement. They waited in the queue for a few minutes, chatting about Greek theatre, then Kingsley handed their tickets to the doorman, who pointed out their seats. They were in the middle of the first row of the Dress Circle, a mezzanine level, and they had a brilliant view of the large stage.

***

Narcissa was raving when they left the theatre. Kingsley guided her outside and they meandered along the bank of the river to a restaurant called Leon, which Kingsley claimed was really good. Narcissa chose a salmon salad, and Kingsley a Moroccan meatballs hot box. They got some old-fashioned lemonade and made their way down to the riverside, where they sat and ate, chatting and sharing stories.

When they finished their dinner, Narcissa linked her hand with Kingsley’s and they wandered along the river, on the sand. When they reached the Millennium Bridge, they went beneath it and found a corner to apparate from.

Narcissa dissolved the gates, and Kingsley had to use the Impediment Jinx on a loose peacock that ran at them. Narcissa took Kingsley to the drawing room, where he could floo from. He was about to leave when Narcissa gathered all of her courage and called his name.

“Yes?” Kingsley turned around, and Narcissa crossed the room, back to him, and twisted her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe.

“Kiss me.” She whispered quietly, staring into his rich, dark eyes. Kingsley didn’t say anything, he just ducked his head and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, full of promise. When he pulled back, Narcissa whispered, “Again,” and Kingsley complied again, wrapping his arms tight around her, lifting her from the ground and kissing her passionately. His tongue dipped along her lips, and she opened them, commencing a duel for dominance.

Kingsley’s strong hands slid under her bum, and lifted again, and the blonde wrapped her legs around his waist. “Take me upstairs.” Narcissa breathed.

“Are you sure?” Kingsley, ever the Auror, had to check.

“Yes, darling.” Narcissa smiled fondly at him, and began laying soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck as he carried her up to her bedroom. She discovered that the spot beneath his ear made his breath hitch beautifully. When they got to her room, the door was already open and they went in. Before he laid her down, he unbuttoned all the buttons down the back of her dress, one arm still holding her up. Narcissa pulled each arm out of the dress, careful to hold him with one while the other was disentangling itself from the straps.

Kingsley set her down gently on the floor, and she noticed that she must have kicked her heels off at some point. Her navy dress fell to the floor, and she was left standing in a short, navy, silk chemise and her matching, lacy, bra and knickers. She immediately reached up to unbutton Kingsley’s purple shirt, which she did deftly, and he shrugged it off as he toed off his own shoes.

They both paused, looking at each other, taking each other in. “Make love to me, darling.” Narcissa said, and Kingsley swept her up in his arms again, claiming her mouth. He laid her on the bed as he pulled the chemise up and over her head.

“Anything you wish, Cissa.”

“I like that.” Narcissa said as she pulled off her jewellery, leaving only her birthday necklace.

“What?” Kingsley laid next to her and she reached to undo the buckle on his belt.

“When you call me Cissa.” The blonde unzipped his fly and began to tug his trousers off.

Kingsley lifted his hips. “I shall keep doing it then,  _ Cissa _ .” Once he was free of his trousers, and they were both left in only their undergarments, her pulled Narcissa atop him. She straddled his hips, and leaned down, her stomach and breasts pressing against his toned torso. He held her close as she rolled her hips against him.

***

Narcissa woke up the next morning curled into Kingsley’s side, his arms wrapped around her. This was exactly her idea of perfection, their naked bodies pressed together, waking up in his arms. She stretched out and lay in her lover’s arms, watching him sleep.

“Cissa.” He mumbled. His eyes fluttered slowly open and his arms pulled her close, one on the small of her back and the other between her shoulder-blades.

“Hey.” She whispered.

“Hi.” He returned, leaning down to give her a sleepy kiss.

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, or a secret.” Narcissa said suddenly, after a few minutes of peaceful kissing.

“Neither do I.” Kingsley replied, serious. “I’ll be here as long as you will have me.”

“I’ll have you as long as you’ll have me.” Narcissa said with a cheeky grin.

“Looks like that’s sorted then.” Kingsley moved a hand up into her hair.

“I’ve got to collect Draco at some point this morning, but I don’t want you to go.”

“I could come with you?” Kingsley offered, and Narcissa nodded.

“You don’t mind that I have a child?” She asked tentatively.

Kingsley his hand from her hair and stroked her cheek. “No. I don’t. And besides, Draco’s a great kid.”

They had breakfast in bed, and flooed to the Tonks’s at ten. Andromeda was watching Draco and Dora play with the kittens in the lounge when they arrived, and Narcissa saw her sister’s sharp eyes zoom straight to her hand, which automatically sought Kingsley’s.

“Hello.”Andromeda said.

“Andy, how was he?” Narcissa asked.

“Lovely.” Andromeda grinned. “Come and sit, tell me all about it.”

“What would you like to know?” Narcissa asked warily as she and Kingsley sat close on the couch.

“I take it you are together now?” Narcissa and Kingsley nodded. “Where did you go? How was it?”

“We went to the Royal National Theatre! It was wonderful! A Greek tragedy,  _ Medea _ . Such a good choice.” Narcissa gushed.

“Wait a minute. The  _ muggle _ National Theatre?” Andromeda asked, slightly incredulous.

“Yes.” Narcissa said defensively.

“Well done.” Andromeda complemented and Narcissa scowled. “I love  _ Medea _ . Euripides?”

“Yes.” Narcissa repeated sullenly.

“Oh, don’t be stroppy, Cissy. I was just saying, ten years ago, you wouldn’t have dreamed of it.” Andromeda explained.

“Mummy!” Draco yelled and ran over to his mother, finally noticing her presence.

“Hello, my little dragon.” Narcissa pulled Draco into her lap, and kissed him. “Have you been good?”

“Yes!” Draco said as he scrabbled off her lap and back to Dora and the kittens.

“He was an absolute sweetheart.” Andromeda said, smiling fondly at the cousins. “He asked if you were coming to read him his story, I said no, he cried a bit, then I said Ted could read it to him. Honestly, they get on like a house on fire.”

“They what?” Narcissa asked.

“It's a muggle phrase, angel.” Kingsley said.

“But what does it mean?” Narcissa continued.

Kingsley thought for a moment. “I think it has something to do with how fast a house burns, and how fast a friendship is struck up.”

“Oh, that makes sense now. I like it.” Narcissa leaned towards Kingsley.

“You two are  _ so _ cute.” Andromeda said giddily.

“Thank you.” Narcissa said primly. “We should be off soon.”

“Nonsense. You’ll stay for lunch. Ted’s making his lasagne, and it is wonderful.” Andromeda asserted.

Narcissa looked to Kingsley, and when he voiced no disagreement, she nodded. “We’d be delighted.”

“Just so  _ cute _ .” Andromeda said to herself.

***

“I did it!” Sirius’ voice screamed through the floo. Andromeda jumped up from her seat at the table, and went to talk to him. She returned a few minutes later, grinning ear to ear.

“What happened?” Ted asked his wife as she sat down.

“Sirius is coming through soon. He’s got custody of Harry.” Andromeda answered.

“Harry Potter?” Narcissa said incredulously.

Andromeda looked at her. “He’s Harry’s godfather, and it said in James Potter’s will that Sirius was to have custody if anything happened to him and Lily.”

The wasa giggle from the living room, and Sirius entered and sat down. He was holding a black haired toddler, who was giggling and pulling at Sirius’ long hair. “Hey.” Sirius said exultantly, looking vaguely confused as to why his colleague was having Sunday lunch with his cousins.

“He’s so  _ adorable _ .” Dora gushed.

“I am, I know, but we  _ are _ cousins.” Sirius flipped his hair and smirked. Dora just laughed.

“That didn’t stop Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga.” Andromeda muttered to Narcissa. Sirius glared at them.

“Paddy.” Harry said quietly to his godfather. “Look.” The little orphan pointed at Draco, who looked up at his mum.

“His name is Draco, Harry.” Sirius said back to Harry. “Would you like to say hi?” Harry didn’t verbalise his answer, but he nodded emphatically. Narcissa stood up, her hand brushing Kingsley’s shoulder as she made ther way over to the other spare seat next to Sirius at the long table.

“Little dragon, introduce yourself.” Narcissa said as she sat down.

“Hewwo.” Draco said confidently. “I’m Dwaco.” He offered his chubby hand for Harry to shake. The dark-haired boy shook hands slowly. Draco turned to Narcissa. “Mummy, me show Harry Missy?”

“Of course you can, dragon, but ask Harry and take Dora with you.” Draco asked and Dora led them off to find Artemis and Apollo, who had been nicknamed Polly by Draco. Narcissa returned to her seat by Kingsley and slipped her hand into his, their shoulders almost touching, as Sirius took Dora’s seat.

“Just before we say anything else,” Sirius began, smirking, “Are you two shagging?”

Narcissa gasped and blushed. “Sirius.” Andromeda scolded.

Kingsley merely looked at his workmate, clearly used to Sirius’ crass nature. “We are in a relationship, if that is what you mean.”

“Ha! I knew you would eventually!” Sirius crowed. “My second question was why I got a letter from the goblins about my ‘inheritance’.” He sneered at the thought.

“I inherited the Black estate. You and Andy had been disowned, Bellatrix is in prison, and Reg… anyway it came to me.” Narcissa explained. “I immediately reinstated you and Andy, I added Ted and Dora, and I burnt Bellatrix off. Then I shifted everything to you, as the rightful heir.”

“I don’t want it.” Sirius said petulantly, crossing his arms, and leaning back.

“You need somewhere to raise that child,” Andromeda told her cousin, “And there are plenty of cottages that you could use instead of Grimmauld or Black Castle.” Sirius groaned.

“Grow up.” Narcissa admonished him.

“So how did you get custody?” Ted asked, steering the conversation away from the cousins bickering.

Sirius sat up straighter. “First I had to find him. Turns out Dumbledork sent him to Lily’s sister!” He paused, expecting a reaction. “Lily’s muggle sister, married to a whale. She hates magic.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Ted said after a moment of silence.

“No, it’s not good. So I filed for custody with the Wizengamot, because I’m Harry’s godfather, and James’ and Lily’s wills both say I’m to have custody. So Dumbles tried to say that Harry had to stay with Petunia, Lily’s sister, and her husband and child, because of super rare blood-wards, to do with Lily sacrificing her life for Harry, and he has to live with a maternal blood relative.”

“The Wizengamot wouldn’t have liked that.” Narcissa said knowingly. “They hate being told what to do.”

“Exactly,” said Sirius, “So I pointed out the wills, and that Petunia hates magic, and they were really going against Dumbledork by then, but then he said I couldn’t raise Harry on the salary of an Auror, and I would have no time for him, and that’s when the inheritance came in handy. I showed a statement from the goblins, and I said that I never had to work another day in my life, and that cinched it. Oh, you should’ve seen the old coot’s face!”

“Well done.” Andromeda said. “Very well played, almost…”

“Slytherin.” Narcissa finished her sister’s sentence with a smirk.

“NO!” Sirius shouted, and he ran from the room. The others followed him, sedately, and found him playing with the children and the kittens. Kingsley slipped up behind Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her, and she tilted her head for a kiss, which was given willingly as Sirius wolf-whistled.

 


	4. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter (the last 800 words or so) does contain my first ever sex scene. Skip it if you want to, it is not imperative to the plot, but it does show their love for one another. I've never written a scene like this before, so I will welcome any and all constructive criticism (emphasis on the constructive).

_ I don’t like walking around this old and empty house, so hold my hand I’ll walk with you my dear. _ \- Of Monsters And Men, Little Talks

 

“Move in with us.” Narcissa said, sweaty and panting, as she lay draped across her lover.

“What?” Kingsley asked, somewhat shocked. His hand froze in it’s stroking of her bare back.

Narcissa lifted her head and met his eyes. “I want you to come and live here. You already stay four or five times a week, and I miss you when you’re not here.” Kingsley knew that sharing her feelings was something that Narcissa was raised not to do, and he was honoured that he was the man she chose to open up to.

“It’s only been a few months.” Kingsley rationalized gently, his fingers trailing up and down her spine.

“You don’t want to.” Narcissa laid her cheek on Kingsley’s chest, her hurt palpable in the air.

Kingsley cupped her cheek, guiding her face back up, his dark eyes meeting hers. “Of course I want to, Cissa.” Narcissa lowered her eyes for a moment, then lifted them again. “I’m just thinking about what people will think, you are still married, and I was one of the arresting Aurors, I testified against him.”

“If I initiate divorce proceedings against Lucius, he would get the Manor. We would have nowhere to go and Draco would be deprived of his birthright. The only way we would get the Manor is if Lucius was in for life, but he’s not.” Narcissa said. “My being married hasn’t mattered much these last months.”

“It  _ doesn’t _ matter to me, angel. But you are right, Malfoy will be out in four years. What happens when he finds me living in his house, in his bed, with his wife and child?” Kingsley said softly.

Narcissa scowled. “It’s not his bed. He never stayed here. I always had to go to him, when he couldn’t get a whore.” She sighed heavily, and said exactly what Kingsley thought she would say. “He would try to kill you, and me too probably. But you are an Auror, I can duel, I know how he work. He’s just a vainglorious little man.”

“That’s all true, but I don’t want you in danger. He is a Death Eater, he has no conscience about hurting people. Hurting you.”

“It’s not for years, why can’t we live in the moment? We can move later if we have to, but I want Draco to at least know his home, have memories of it here.” Narcissa explained, trying to convince her lover.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah. We’ve just gone over most issues that I can think of, so sure. I don’t want you in danger, but I can protect you if I am here.” Kingsley grinned. “If I was him, I wouldn’t pick a fight with you.”

“Oh, thank you!” Narcissa threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Kingsley tightened his arms around her as she slipped a leg over his hips and pressed against him.

***

Narcissa pulled Draco into her lap. They were sitting in a bench in her daffodil garden. “Little dragon, I want to ask you something very important, okay?” She asked seriously, looking into his little blue eyes, the exact shade of hers.

“Yeah, Mama.” Draco sat up straighter and tried to look serious. Narcissa thought it was adorable.

“How would you feel if Kingsley came to live with us all the time?” Narcissa asked.

“Kings FUN!” Draco yelled.

“Shhh, shh.” Narcissa quietened him. “You would be happy?”

“Yeah, Mama.” Draco repeated, whispering. “When Hawy come?”

“After lunch, dragon.”

***

Narcissa walked into the familiar flat in the wizarding sector of London. It was on the twelfth floor, and overlooked Celeste Alley, a smaller upmarket offshoot of Diagon Alley which housed mainly restaurants, cafés, and boutiques. She went into the one bedroom, where Kingsley was closing his trunk. “Hello, Kings.”

“Hi, angel.” He stood up and kissed her tenderly.

“How are you doing?” She asked, surveying the room. Most of Kingsley’s furniture would be given to a wizarding second hand shop, as it was all relatively new.

“Good. I’m all packed and the furniture is being collected by Sykes Secondhand after we leave.” Kingsley informed her as he too surveyed the bare bedroom of his first flat.

“That’s good. But darling, how are you? It’s not too late to change your mind, if you want to?” Narcissa looked up at him, her hand slipping up to rest on his shoulder.

“Why would I not want to live with you? I can see you whenever I like, that sounds perfect to me.” Kingsley said positively.

Narcissa blushed, and kissed him chastely. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

“I speak only the truth, Cissa.” He said as he moved to his trunk. “ _ Tenui _ .” He picked up his feather-light trunk, full of all his worldly possessions, held in the oak trunk with an undetectable extension charm.

“Dobby!” Narcissa called. The elf appeared with a pop. “Take Kingsley’s trunk into my room and unpack it please.” She ordered.

“Yes Mistress. Dobby will do as Mistress asks.” He moved towards the trunk.

“And you are to obey orders from Kingsley unless they directly contradict my own, and you can tell Linney that too.”

Dobby nodded crazily. “Dobby is happy to do as Mistress commands. Dobby will tell Linney Mistress’s message about Mr Kingsley right away.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” Narcissa said gratefully as he popped away with the trunk.

“Should we go to the Leaky to celebrate?” Kingsley asked, and Narcissa nodded.

“I would drink you under the table but it’s only eleven.” She smirked at him.

“I bet you ten galleons that you can’t hold down a mouthful of Gamp’s Old Gregarious.” Kingsley matched her smirk, laughing.

“Oh, you’re on. Ten galleons.” Narcissa grinned.

“And the hundred-galleon prize if you finish a pint.” Kingsley added.

Narcissa drew her silver-studded wand and tapped the bricks, following Kingsley through to the back courtyard. They sat in a booth and Tom came over to take their order. “Two of your special, and two pints of Gamp’s Old Gregarious.” Narcissa said, and Tom chuckled.

“Good luck, good luck.” He said as he fetched their beers. By the time he returned, there were a few people watching, their attention drawn by the smell of the beer. Tom placed the two pints on the table and stepped back.

Narcissa and Kingsley pulled their drinks towards them and counted down together. “Three, two. One.” The both lifted their glasses to their lips and drank. Their faces contorted as they downed the disgusting drink, but each was determined to beat the other, even for only ten galleons. Kingsley took an early lead, but Narcissa soon caught up, and it was her glass that hit the table first, followed half a second later by Kingsley’s.

“Oh, well done!” Tom bustled to the bar and returned again with a pouch of coins. “Your prize, Madame Malfoy, for being the first person to finish a pint of Gamp’s Old, and so close yourself, Auror Shacklebolt!” The pub began to cheer, and Narcissa grinned, feeling slightly tipsy from consuming so much alcohol in such a short amount of time.

“That was revolting.” Narcissa said to Kingsley when the pub had returned to their own drinks and meals. She downed a glass of water and began to eat her dragon-meat stew.

Kingsley nodded fervently. “Absolutely disgusting.”

***

Narcissa and Kingsley flooed to the Manor from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. They emerged into the Entrance Hall, and found Andromeda waiting for them. “Welcome home!” Andromeda said happily, embracing them both.

“Hi, Andy!” Narcissa hugged her sister back.

“We have a little gathering prepared for you two, a moving in party, to welcome you to the family, Kingsley.” Andromeda said, leading the couple into the blue drawing room

“That’s very kind, Andromeda, thank you.” Kingsley replied.

Sirius was running circles round Draco, Harry, and Dora, in dog form, as they cheered. Ted was sitting on the couch, chatting to Remus Lupin, Sirius’ boyfriend. Andromeda took the seat on the other side of Ted, and Kingsley took an arm chair, pulling Narcissa into his lap.

Draco ran to his mother, who knelt with him and hugged him. Sirius transformed back into his human form. “I hope you haven’t been terrorising Artemis.” Narcissa said archly to her cousin.

Sirius flipped his shaggy hair out of his face and grinned. “Of course I haven’t. If your cat is scared of dogs…” He trailed off, his dark eyes sparkling in humour as he sat on the floor, leaning against Remus’ legs. Harry climbed into his godfather’s lap.

“Sirius.” Narcissa scolded. “She’s only a kitten.”

“We bought you a present.” Remus interrupted, cutting off his boyfriend’s response. He lifted his wand and a large basket floated from behind the couch, landing gently next to Kingsley’s chair. It contained bread, honey, salt, wine, candles, and coins, traditional housewarming gifts.

“It’s from all of us,” Sirius said, “We all pitched in.”

“Thank you, all of you.” Kingsley looked around the room. “I really appreciate the way you have welcomed me into your family.” Narcissa reached up and clasped his hand.

“You’re family now, and you are  _ so _ much better than Malfoy.” Andromeda said genuinely.

Kingsley grinned. “That wouldn’t be hard!” He laughed.

“It’s brilliant to have another Hufflepuff around.” Ted said. “I’ve been feeling like we’re rather under-represented in this family.”

“I’ll be in Hufflepuff!” Dora exclaimed. “Just like you, Dad.”

Ted reached over and ruffled his daughter’s yellow and black hair. “I’m sure you will, kiddo.”

“And what’s wrong with Slytherin?” Andromeda said.

“Mum.” Dora said, dragging out the word. “Can you  _ see _ me as a Slytherin?”

“No.” Andromeda said, laughing.

“It seems to me that we have even representation of every house except Ravenclaw.” Remus commented.

“I don’t think I really know anyone is Ravenclaw.” Narcissa said.

“Neither.” Sirius agreed. Andromeda and Kingsley nodded, also in agreement.

“Marlene McKinnon was in Ravenclaw.” Remus said sadly. “Lily and I used to study with her.”

“Filius Flitwick was a Ravenclaw.” Sirius said, unconsciously mimicking Narcissa as he reached for Remus’ hand to comfort him.

“No, really?” Andromeda asked sarcastically.

“Ha, ha.” Sirius responded.

***

“Dinner be served, Mistress.” Dobby popped away again as everyone trooped into the small dining room and took their seats. The group chatted throughout the three course dinner. After the entreé, Harry had fallen quietly asleep in Remus’s lap, and Draco was whining and rubbing his eyes. Narcissa scooped him from Kingsley’s arms, where he had demanded to be. “Remus, do you want to lay Harry down with Draco?”

“Thank you, that would be great.” Remus stood up, cradling Harry gently, and followed Narcissa.

“He’s a lovely child.” Narcissa commented.

Remus looked fondly at Harry. “He is.” His voice was full of love for the little boy in his arms.

“Much quieter than Draco.” Narcissa said as she opened the door to Draco’s nursery.

Remus laughed softly. “That wouldn’t be hard. Draco’s a good kid. His confidence will take him a long way.”

“I hope so.” Narcissa laid Draco on the bed, and he immediately sat up. She indicated for Remus to lay Harry down, and he did. “Would you like to change him into a pair of pyjamas?”

Remus stroked Harry’s wild hair as he fussed about being laid on the bed. “That would be great.”

Narcissa moved to the drawers and pulled out Draco’s dragon pyjamas and a pair decorated with snitches for Harry, which she handed to Remus. They both changed the boys into their pyjamas, Harry barely waking and Draco wriggling and whining. He was tired but he didn’t want to sleep until he had been read his story. “I’ve got to read Draco his story. He won’t sleep without it.” Narcissa said to Remus. “I know, I spoil him.”

“Go ahead.” Remus tucked Harry into the bed next to Draco, who was fighting his drooping eyelids, determined to hear his story. Remus sat on the edge of the bed, and Narcissa took the armchair, opening  _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard _ and beginning to read  _ The Fountain of Fair Fortune _ . Draco was asleep by the time the four characters reached the steep slope demanding the fruits of their labours.

Narcissa kissed Draco, paused, and stroked Harry’s hair back, kissing him gently too. She and Remus left the room quietly. “Sirius and I, we’re planning on adopting Harry.” Remus said suddenly as they made their way back to the dining room.

“That’s - that’s wonderful news, Remus.” Narcissa said earnestly. “It will be good for Harry. And Sirius.”

“Yeah. Sirius, he’s got this need to confirm commitments. I think he thinks that Harry might be taken away if it isn’t legalised.” Remus admitted.

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully. “That sounds like him. He’s had a difficult time since he began Hogwarts.”

“I always thought that he never really shared exactly how hard it was for him at home, being a Gryffindor.” Remus said thoughtfully. “He didn’t want me to worry, I think. I was always the worrier.”

“Uncle Orion was upset about the Sorting. He always said that as long as Sirius was loyal to the family, it was fine. Aunt Walburga, she’s a whole other story. She was  _ furious _ .” Narcissa divulged. “She despised Sirius, I think she was quite glad when he ran away, because then Reggie could inherit, and he was always her favourite.”

“Is she still alive?” Remus asked. “I’m glad I’ve never met her.”

“Oh, still alive. Orion died in ‘79, same year as my mother.” Narcissa answered candidly as they crossed the entrance hall.

“I’m sorry.” Remus said obligatorily as he held the dining room door open for the older blonde.

“I’m not.” She smiled at him and retook her seat. He looked at her, considering her response as he lingered in the doorway.

“Remus?” Sirius asked.

Remus gave himself an internal shake and smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend. He took his seat, and the elves appeared with the main course.

“I’m sorry that we took so long, Draco doesn’t sleep without a story.” Narcissa apologised to the table.

“Just like you then.” Andromeda said, grinning.

“I don’t think so.” She denied her sister’s comment.

“You  _ always _ made Bella or I read you a story. Draco’s just lucky that he has a mum who cares enough to take the time to read to him.”

Narcissa flushed, and took a gulp of her elf-made wine to avoid responding. She hated when she did not know how to reply.

“Does Harry enjoy stories?” Kingsley picked up the conversation again, and Narcissa reached for his hand under the table, giving it a thankful squeeze.

“He does,” Sirius answered, “But when he can’t sleep, he’s more of a cuddler.”

“Dora was neither.” Andromeda chipped in.

“Mu-um!” Dora groaned. She blushed and her hair faded from it’s natural light brown to a cherry red.

“I remember.” Ted said. “She used to just lie there and change her form. Hair, skin, and eye colour. Animal claws, feet, noses, ears, that sort of thing.”

“I suppose it was just really calming for her.” Andromeda mused.

“Mum!” Dora exclaimed, slumping in her chair.

“Sorry, darling. I’ll stop.” Andromeda rested her hand on Dora’s shoulder for a moment as Dora’s hair cycled back to it’s natural shade. “How’s the DMLE?”

***

“We’d best be going.” Andromeda said. They were back in the drawing room, lounging around and chatting. Dora was dozing against her father’s side. “We should get Dora to bed.”

“We should go too.” Remus said.

“You are welcome to stay, all of you.” Narcissa said. “We’ve plenty of spare rooms, Harry’s asleep, and Dora may as well be.”

“Sure.” Sirius downed his nightcap.

Andromeda looked to Ted, then they both nodded. “Thanks, Cissy.”

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” Narcissa stood up, and everyone else followed suit. Ted lifted his sleeping daughter into his arms. Narcissa led them through the house. “Dora can have the pink room.” She said, opening the door to a medium sized room with a four-poster covered in a pink silk quilt.

“It’s lovely.” Andromeda said as Ted tucked Dora into bed. Andromeda transfigured her jeans and t-shirt into a pair of pyjamas.

“Thank you, I’ve been redecorating.” Narcissa led them to the next room. “I thought you wouldn’t want to be too far. This is the yellow room.”

“Thank you, Narcissa.” Ted kissed his sister-in-law’s cheek and went into the room.

“Good night, Cissy.” Andromeda hugged the blonde.

“Night, Andy.” Narcissa reached again for Kingsley’s hand as she pulled the door closed softly. Kingsley wrapped an arm around her waist as she led Remus and Sirius back down the hall. “I thought you two would want to be by the nursery, so I’ve put you in the gold room.” SHe opened the door to a large, opulent room. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” Remus said as he closed the door. Narcissa and Kingsley made their way down the hall and into their bedroom. They both began to undress, but before Narcissa could get any further than removing her dress, Kingsley had lifted her effortlessly. She gave a sound of surprise, then she wrapped her legs around his hips, twining her arms over his broad, dark shoulders and around his neck.

“Welcome home.” She whispered seductively in his ear, pressing her silk-covered centre against his growing hardness. He captured her lips passionately as he moved towards the bed.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” He said against her rosy lips as he laid her on the bed, flattening his body against hers as he slipped a hand beneath her back and unclipped her brassiere, pulling it off and tossing it away. Kingsley kissed her again, pulling on her lower lip as his hands floated over her breasts, teasing, tickling.

“Kings.” Narcissa arched her back, pressing up, into his hands as he laid kisses along her jawline, her pulse point, down the column of her throat. Narcissa knew he was leaving marks along her neck, too high to cover up with high necked shirt, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. He continued down, nipping at the flesh of her breast as she drew one hand up to press against the nape of his neck.

The blonde gasped as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, pulling it taut and hard before he switched to her other breast. Once that nipple was hard, he pushed her up the bed slowly, his mouth trailing down her abdomen as he pulled her silk knickers from her hips. They landed somewhere near her brassiere. Kingsley teased her, his mouth dragging along her inner thighs, leaving her skin before he could get to where she needed him most.

“Kings,  _ please _ .” Narcissa gasped, her hand trying to press him closer.

“Please what, Cissa?” Kingsley made eye contact, his dancing brown eyed meeting her hooded, electric blue orbs. “Tell me what you want.” His voice was slow and deep, commanding.

“I - I  _ want _ you, touch me.” Narcissa exhaled. Her heart felt like it was going at a million beats per second.

Kingsley lifted a hand and ran a finger along her outer thigh. “Touch you? Like this?” He asked and Narcissa whined her disapproval. “Or like this?” His fingers had moved to trace her hip bone. Narcissa tried to buck her hips, but he held her down with one arm wound under her leg and pressing her pelvis down gently.

“Kingsley.” Narcissa attempted a firm voice, but it faltered when his fingers ghosted along the underside of her breast.

“Like this?” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I want you mouth,” Narcissa paused, psyching herself up, they hadn’t engaged in such specific talk before, “On… on my pussy,  _ please _ .” She finished in desperation.

Kingsley lowered his head and attached his lips to her clit, and the blonde’s back arched as she groaned in satisfaction. Kingsley continued to suck and lick her womanhood until she was a quivering mess in his hands.

“Oh, Merlin, Kings, yes.” She moaned a litany of words as her orgasm coiled inside her like a spring. “Yes, yes, Kings, oh yes.  _ Kings _ .” She bit her lip to keep quiet as she came. They only had minor silencing wards on the room, and if she screamed her pleasure, the whole Manor would probably hear.

“Kings.” She sighed as she pulled him up her sweaty body. She kissed him hard, nipping his lips as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Together, they worked his pants off and threw them off the bed. Narcissa ground her hips against him as she laid her body flush against his, leaving her own love bites on his neck.

“Cissa.” Kingsley said, his rich voice cracking. Narcissa decided not to tease him, she could do it any other night (or day), and lifted her hips up and sliding herself down onto his manhood as she caressed his nipples with her mouth. Kingsley groaned deep as Narcissa raised her hips and lowered them, repeating the motion over and over until he could stand it no more.

The Auror wrapped his arms around the slight frame of his girlfriend and flipped them over, plunging into her as her pale body writhed in pleasure beneath him. Narcissa’s hands clawed at his back as they kissed and panted. Whenever he detached his lips from hers, she would start murmuring his name repeatedly.

Kingsley supported himself with one elbow, his other hand sliding down her body, pausing to tweak her nipple, charting the ocean of her body before it reached the trimmed tangle of blonde hair that signalled his arrival at his destination. He slipped his fingers against her clit, rubbing gently as Narcissa lifted her legs and wrapped them tight around him, her ankles locking above his bum. “Oh, sweet Merlin, yes, OH.” Narcissa was getting louder and Kingsley silenced her by kissing her intensely as she came around him, her clenching triggering his own orgasm. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they pressed together and moved instinctively against each other.

“I love you.” Narcissa breathed as she came down from her orgasm.

Kingsley collapsed next to his lover on the bed, holding her tight to him. “I love you too.”


	5. Written in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything in ages, sorry! But I have three more exams then I am on holiday until the end of January, so i should post loads, I hope, (I should've learnt by now not to promise things, because I never follow up :() Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

_ Seasons come and go, but I will never change. _ \- Tiny Tempah feat. Eric Turner, Written in the Stars

 

Kingsley swung his cloak over his shoulders. It had been a long day at the office, and he couldn’t wait to go home, and see Narcissa. Hug her. Kiss her. As he walked through the department, many colleagues called goodbyes to him and he waved. When he reached the front desk, he had to stop and blink. Kingsley hoped she wasn’t a hallucination brought on by tiredness, but her beautiful voice greeted him as she linked her arm through his. Narcissa was definitely here, and she looked glorious. She wasn’t dressed to the nines, as she sometimes was, for occasions like the Ministry Christmas Ball, but to Kingsley that didn’t matter. She would always look beautiful, in pyjamas or a ball gown.

“Happy anniversary, my love.” Narcissa said, her sparkling blue eyes looking up at him.

Kingsley smiled at her. As soon as he saw her, he was wide awake again, ready to take on anything. “Happy anniversary, Cissa. What have you got planned, then?” He hadn’t been expecting her to turn up at the Ministry, but here she was, and she was too dressed up to simply be meeting him and going home.

“I have a table booked, then we are going home in time to read Draco his story and tuck him in.” Narcissa had planned it this way because she knew how much Kingsley treasured the little moments with Draco, playing together, or reading stories, or cuddles.

Kingsley grinned at her. “That sounds wonderful.” He said earnestly. “Where are we going?”

“I’m not telling you. But it requires a few stops along the way, so let’s go!” Narcissa pulled him to the designated apparation spot, and holding tight to his arm, she twisted and they were suddenly in a different room, though it was small, and colder than the Ministry had been.

“Where are we?” Kingsley asked, shivering at the sudden change in temperature. Narcissa opened her bag and pulled out a black fur-lined cloak for him, and a silver velvet one for her.

“I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you, we aren’t going out into the city, though. It’s Hamburg.” She could see him running through ideas of where they could be in his head, ever the investigator, as he shrugged his winter cloak onto his broad shoulders and clipped it. “We’ve only got five minutes in this room, so let’s go.” Narcissa took his arm again, and in less than a second, they were in another room, colder again.

“We are going north, aren’t we? And also east, it’s getting darker.” Kingsley surmised. “We’re in Scandinavia?”

“Correct on all three, darling. Stockholm.” Narcissa twisted again and they reappeared in a third room. Kingsley placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. Three rounds of side along apparation was a lot for any person. “I'm sorry, darling. We’re here now.” Narcissa tangled her hand with his and opened the door. They stepped into a large room, and next to their open door was a long row of identical doors, and on the opposite wall was a singular door.

“Where are we now?”

“Gotska Sandön. It’s known by the inhabitants as Trollkarlens Tillflykt, which means  _ wizard’s refuge _ , because it is only inhabited by wizards and witches who fled here from persecution all over the world. The muggles think no-one lives here, the whole town is hidden.” Narcissa said as she crossed the rectangular room and opened the door, revealing a bustling square, full of street stalls and quaint little shops. Everyone was wearing fluffy hats and fur lined cloaks. Wintry smells drifted through the air, warm spices and roasting nuts. 

“It's beautiful, Cissa.” Kingsley said softly, and Narcissa stood up in her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Let's go and have a look then.” She took his hand and pulled him into the square. They spent the evening laughing and eating at the dainty Swedish restaurant Narcissa had booked, enjoying a carefree anniversary date before they had to go back home to responsibilities and public images. No one in the town knew who the Malfoys or the Blacks were, and Narcissa felt freed by the knowledge that no one knew her history or the families she came from, no one expected her to act a certain way, so she held Kingsley’s arm, kissed him, laughed and giggled, and he laughed too, deep and rumbling and it stirred something in her belly. 

***

Kingsley caught Narcissa as she stumbled. The portkey had spat them out by the gates, in the dark, and the blonde may have had a glass or two of wine, so she wasn’t too steady on her feet. Narcissa tapped her wand to the gates, and they melted into smoke to allow entrance to the mistress of the Manor. A peacock squawked in the distance. “I’m going to get rid of those bloody birds, I swear.” Narcissa growled. The albino peacocks had been Lucius’ hobby, and it had always rankled Narcissa that he had spent more time with and cared more for them than he did Narcissa and Draco. They began to call out in the mornings, and though their pen was far from the house, some days they could be heard as the sun rose. It was never a welcome sound.

“Good idea, sweetheart.” Kingsley said as they ascended the steps and the door was opened for them. “Hi, Linney.” The house elf took their coats, and informed them that Andromeda, who had babysat for them, was upstairs in Draco’s nursery, which was still connected to their room. Narcissa always said she would move him into his own room one day, but that day never seemed to come, though she knew that Draco would starts asking for a more private room as he grew older. Though she had planned to be home much earlier, in time for Draco’s bedtime, the evening had sped by so fast, she hadn’t noticed the time whizzing by.

“He should be asleep, it’s past ten.” Narcissa worried as she led the way up the stairs.

Kingsley slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. “He’ll be fine, Cissa.” Narcissa nodded as she pushed the door open to their room, kicking off her heels, then walked into Draco’s room. The four-year-old scrabbled off Andromeda’s lap and ran to his mother.

“Mama! Mama!” Draco yelled as he threw himself into his mother’s arms and she knelt to hug him.

“Shh, little dragon.” Narcissa stroked his soft, blonde hair and stood back up, lifting Draco onto her hip. “Why aren’t you asleep, darling?”

“Miss Mama, want Kings read story.” Draco explained, and Narcissa nodded.

“How many stories had Aunt Andromeda read to you?” She asked her son, and he grinned at her.

“Lots and lots, Mama, but I want Kings story!” Draco demanded, and Narcissa looked him in the eye.

“Run and ask him nicely, then into bed, alright?”

“Yeah!” Draco ran into the next room as soon as she set him on the ground, a grin splitting his face.

“Has he been a real terror?” Narcissa asked and Andromeda shook her head.

“Not at all, Cissy. He ate his dinner well, then we played chess, which he’s good at, and he dressed himself in his pyjamas. He got into bed and I read a story, but as soon as I told him to go to sleep, he started crying. He just refused point blank to sleep.” Andromeda stopped talking as Draco barrelled through the room, jumping onto his bed with a grin.

“Thank you for looking after him, and I am sorry we were out so late.” Narcissa apologized and Andromeda gave her an understanding look.

“It’s your anniversary, you are expected to have a late night.” Andromeda smiled at her younger sister, “Can I use your floo?”

“Of course, the only active fireplace is in the entranceway.” Narcissa said, and Andromeda nodded, hugging the blonde woman goodbye and leaving the room.

Narcissa looked and saw Kingsley in the doorway with a grin on his face. He was wearing his shirt, with the top few buttons undone, and had also kicked off his shoes. Narcissa met him halfway and kissed him softly, then went back into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

By the time Narcissa had removed her makeup and jewellery and undone her hair and brushed it until it was gleaming, Kingsley had finished reading Draco’s story, and the little boy was fast asleep. They both got changed and snuggled down beneath the covers in the dark room.

“Thank you for a lovely night.” Kingsley’s sleepy voice echoed quietly around the room.

“I enjoyed it to, my love. Though next year it’s your turn to plan.” Narcissa slid closer to him, closing her eyes.

“Sure.” Kingsley agreed and they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Wild Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is for themillersdaughtersmistress, who left me a lovely comment a month ago that got me finishing this, slowly, so thank you :)
> 
> Just a little warning that this chapter does contain discussion of miscarriage, and difficult pregnancies. It also has someone throwing up.
> 
> On that note, enjoy!

 

_ Wild horses couldn’t drag me away, wild, wild horses, we’ll ride them someday \-  _ The Rolling Stones, Wild Horses

 

 

Narcissa tossed the covers back as her stomach roiled and ran to the bathroom just in time to be sick into the toilet. “Not a great way to start the new year, sweetheart.” Kingsley said sympathetically as he pulled her blonde hair back from her face as he rubbed her back slowly. Narcissa pushed him back as she caught her breath.

“I don’t want you to see me like this, Kings.” Narcissa said quietly as she sat back against the bathtub, her blue eyes cast down to her hands.

“I’ll get you a glass of water, darling.” Kingsley squeezes her shoulder as he left, and Narcissa lurched towards the toilet again as she threw up. The next week followed the same pattern, Narcissa couldn’t keep a single morsel of food down before midday, and even then she only snacked on light foods.

It was mid-morning when Andromeda dropped by with chicken soup for her sister. Before Andromeda could see Narcissa, Kingsley pulled her into the kitchen. “Andromeda, please, find out what’s wrong with her. I can’t stand it, I know she knows, but she won’t tell me, I can’t even ask. She’s barely been eating, and she’s sick every morning.” Kingsley’s deep voice was pleading and sad, so Andromeda took pity on him.

“You really have no idea why she’s sick? Not even a possibility?” Andromeda asked kindly.

Kingsley shook his head. “No, I really don’t.”

“I can’t tell you, but Cissy only has a theory, she refuses to see a healer or cast any diagnostic spells. I’ll tell her to talk to you, but we both know what Cissy can be like sometimes.” Andromeda smiled and left Kingsley sitting alone in the kitchen with Artemis. Kingsley ran his fingers along the cat’s spine as she twisted around his ankles.

“Well, then, Missy.” Kingsley said quietly as the cat purred.

***

“Cissy, if you are so certain, you must talk to him.” Andromeda instructed her sister, who shook her head.

“I can’t.” Narcissa insisted, rolling over onto her side away from Andromeda, who placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder.

“Why not, Ciss? He loves you, he loves Draco.” Andromeda said softly, but firmly. She knew that Narcissa thought Kingsley would eventually leave, and Andromeda hoped that this could be the catalyst that changed that belief.

“I can’t tie him down. Draco isn’t his, and Lucius would never sign adoption documents.” Narcissa argued, twisting her hair through her fingers. “I won’t make Kingsley feel obligated to stay, I… I love him too much to tie him down to a married woman, and an illegitemate baby.”

Andromeda sighed at Narcissa’s stubbornness. “I hate to point out the obvious, little sister, but there’s only so long you can hide this.”

“Do you know how many times I got this far before Draco? Enough to know that this probably won’t last.”

“Oh, Cissa.” Andromeda kissed Narcissa’s temple softly.

***

Narcissa and Kingsley fell into a morning routine as Narcissa steadily lost weight. She still couldn’t keep much food down, and even Draco began to notice his mothers detachment and tiredness. It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday, they were watching Draco whizz around the garden on his broom, when Kingsley pulled Narcissa over to a bench to talk.

“Sweetheart, i don’t know why, but I know what you aren’t telling me - just listen, please,” Kingsley grabbed her hand as she made to walk away and Narcissa sighed in defeat. “Tell me what’s going on with you, up here.” Kingsley tapped her temple lightly, and swept a strand on blonde hair behind her ear. “Because I think you’re pregnant.” Kingsley could feel a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He hadn’t said that aloud before.

“I didn’t think.. I tried… I had so many pregnancies before Draco. I thought this would be the same. I didn’t want to tell you something, tie you down, when I thought it wouldn’t happen.” Narcissa explained slowly, not meeting Kingsley’s dark eyes.

Kingsley squeezed her hand gently. “You’re not tying me down, I want to be here, with you, and Draco, and this baby.” He softly placed a large hand on Narcissa’s small bump, barely there. “I love all three of you.”

“You’ll never get a legal…” Narcissa began to speak again but Kingsley interrupted her, lifting their hands to his heart.

“In here, he’s mine. I don’t care what the Ministry’s documents say. Not about Draco, or you, or me, or us, or our perfect family. The four of us. Cissa, give this a chance.” Kingsley’s earnest words struck a chord in Narcissa, and she began to cry. Kingsley pulled her into a warm embrace.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Narcissa sobbed quietly.

Kingsley held her tighter, dropping kisses on the crown of her head. “I won’t, Cissa, not ever, my love.”

“The baby will be illegitimate. People will talk.” Tears still slipped from Narcissa’s closed eyelids as she whispered her worries.

“The same people who talked about us? It didn’t matter then, and it won’t matter now, because our baby will be loved, and no amount of gossipping and sniggering can take that away. I’m going to look after you, sweetheart, starting by trying to get some food in you.” Kingsley smiled as Narcissa laughed quietly

***

“What if she says something is wrong, Kings? What if the baby isn’t okay?” After much persuasion and harangueing, Kingsley had finally convinced Narcissa to book an appointment with a midwitch at St Mungo’s, and now Narcissa was filled with anxiety and worries.

“We will deal with it, and anyway, I’m sure our baby is perfectly healthy, Cissa.” Kingsley squeezed her hand gently as the receptionist called out her name. “Come on, sweetheart.” He pulled her to her feet and down the white hallway into the examination room.

“Good afternoon, my name is Flora Ferguson, I am a midwitch here at St Mungo’s and I will be looking after you for the duration of your pregnancy.” Healer Ferguson looked up from the notes of the previous patient that she had been writing. She had an angular, but pretty face, covered lightly in freckles, and her strawberry blonde hair was hanging in a plait down her back. Her blue-grey eyes were lined, though Narcissa only estimated her to be in her mid-thirties. “Have a seat.” She waved towards the two plastic chairs by the desk, opposite the bed.

“Thank you.” Narcissa’s manners had been so drilled into her, that they even broke through her mind-freezing nerves.

“Can I have your full name, please, Mrs Malfoy?” Healer Ferguson wasn’t necessarily rude, but she was brusque, not wasting time on trivialities, and Narcissa appreciated that.

The blonde cleared her throat. “Narcissa Belvina Esther Malfoy, née Black.”

“And you have one son, born in 1980?”

Narcissa felt a small smile tug the corners of her lips at the thought of her beautiful son. “Yes, Draco.”

Healer Ferguson didn’t speak for a moment, and Kingsley caught Narcissa’s eye with a reassuring smile for the nervous blonde. “Your records say you had difficulty conceiving.” She stated. It wasn’t a question, but her tone invited elaboration.

“Yes, I did. It took nearly seven years. I didn’t expect to fall pregnant without considerable effort.

“One of the mysteries of the world. Sometimes these things happen right when we need them. Up on the bed please.”

***

“I told you we’d be fine, didn’t I?” Kingsley wrapped his arm around Narcissa’s shoulders as they walked back down the hallway. Healer Ferguson had announced that Narcissa was eleven weeks along with a healthy baby, though she had given a prescription for a prenatal anti-nausea potion, and instructed Narcissa to start eating three full meal, plus snacks whenever the was hungry.

“And you were right, as usual.” Narcissa laughed softly, wrapping her arms around Kingsley’s strong torso. “Thank you.”

“Always, my love.”


End file.
